


More Than Three Times the Passion

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A miscellaneous collection of Allan/Tatsuya drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatsuya does his best to deal with the role of cool and collected Meijin Kawaguchi

The role of Meijin Kawaguchi was a difficult one; the role he had chosen to play, for the sake of fulfilling their dream. Under his glove-covered fingers, the controls for Gunpla Battle felt the same as ever; on the table in front of him, a battle raged on, and he wasted no time to end the battle to show his sponsors nothing stood in the way of the Meijin's victory.

Under the cool exterior of the Meijin, a fire burned. For the sake of the Meijin act, he had to control it and suppress it. The passion for Gunpla Battle was there, but he could not freely act on it. It frustrated him to no end, but wearing this mask had been his choice, and he would carry his role through the tournament. When it was over, only when they had won, he would have his freedom.

The arena filled with fans of Gunpla Battle cheered, as impressed with the Meijin's performance as ever. He stepped back and nodded slightly, and Allan picked up Kämpfer Amazing with a smile on his face. Their battle had been a success, and they were yet another step closer to their goal.

Cool as ice, Meijin Kawaguchi the Third turned around and walked out of the arena, heading to waiting room meant for his personal use. His builder followed him closely, closing the door behind them and placing the gunpla on the table on the side.

Behind the closed door and with Allan the only one in the room with him, Meijin Kawaguchi snatched off the sunglasses he wore then stepped in front of his builder, grabbed him by the tie and pulled him in for a fierce kiss.

The flames of that fire burned hot, and he could only suppress them so far.


	2. Decisive Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Final Battle of the 7th World Tournament, and Allan's very much not happy how things turned out.

This wasn't what Tatsuya wanted at all, Allan thought, his heart filled with despair. They were forcing him to fight; making him destroy his opponents just like the Second Meijin had done. The chairman was controlling him through that device, and it was obvious by now that thing had been what had caused Aila Jyrkiäinen to go out of control in the fight against Fellini in the quarterfinals.

They were using that cursed device on Tatsuya, and while Tatsuya wanted to fight, wanted to win against the Sei and Reiji pair, Allan also knew he didn't want to win like this. Not with someone else's vision forced on him. It was the modified sunglasses, Allan guessed. There was that odd red glow he could see; something they had overlooked in the Finnish fighter's case, but everyone was clear to him now.

"Embody" as they called it; from the few bits Allan had managed to hear, it brought out instincts to fight and destroy. He'd never thought something that made Cyber Newtypes real existed, but that's what this seemed to be like. He could never had thought the PPSE chairman of all people would do something like this, but here they were. This embody was linked to the device Barthes held, and Allan narrowed his eyes, angered.

Tatsuya was struggling under its control, he realized as he looked at the TV screen. Tatsuya was trying to break out of the thing's control, and here was Barthes, being told to strengthen the control.

Allan would've done anything for Tatsuya; these people wanted to make Tatsuya suffer, and at that very second Allan decided he wasn't going to let any more of this happen.


	3. The Past Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitter prompt for [Kasa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/graham/pseuds/Kasa). "Meijin with his head on Allans lap, and he's caressing his hair... They're so comfy and happy..."

Today had been busy; tomorrow was expected to be about as busy, and Allan studied the test schedule on his phone as he sat on the edge of the Meijin's bed. "So you wanted to change the order of the weapons test?" He questioned. "It's your call anyway, since you're the one who'll be using the weapons, so if you'd rather do the rifle test before we..."

He got cut off at that point, as Tatsuya had taken off his Meijin coat and the sunglasses, and just plopped down to lie on the bed on his side, putting his head on Allan's lap. "Mmm. Yeah," he mumbled, getting comfortable. "Let's do that."

Allan put the phone away and smiled. "I'll take care of it then. ...Later. If you'd rather rest after today's work, that's quite fine." He lowered his right hand to Tatsuya's hair and stroked it gently. "Rest would probably be in order anyway."

There was no clear reply as Tatsuya just made himself comfortable, and Allan couldn't stop smiling. "Forgetting about work sounds like a plan," he pondered. There was still no reply, and Allan kept caressing Tatsuya's hair. "And I certainly don't mind if this is what you want to do."

"Mmm," Tatsuya muttered.

"Quite fine with me," Allan replied as he continued petting Tatsuya's hair. "I can definitely sit here all night." He sighed happily and watched Tatsuya, gently drawing his fingers though his hair. "Wait," Allan then said, somehow alarmed. "But if we sit here all night, we'll skip dinner. I can't have you do that, it's important to your health that you eat."

There was a moment of silence, then Tatsuya turned to his back and looked up, thoughtful. "Pick up your phone and order something?" he suggested. "Someone from the Works Team can bring it here, right?"

"Hmmm. The Meijin's being lazy," Allan said as he got his phone out again. "But the Meijin's well-being is my most important duty. What would you like?"

"Food," Tatsuya said without actually specifying the matter.

Allan laughed at that, but he went on to make an order. If Tatsuya didn't want to move from his lap, that was quite fine with him.


	4. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitter prompt for [Kawa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomonymous/pseuds/Kawaii%20Dragoness). "Given Dramatic Theme Music, it's a surprise I haven't read "Tatsuya teaches Allen to flamenco" yet."

The sight of their living room was sure something, with the furniture pushed to the side. "So, what is this all for?" Allan wondered, giving Tatsuya a curious look. The stereos on the side were on, and Tatsuya was setting up something on them.

"We dance," Tatsuya stated as he turned around with a serious expression on his face. He raised his hands to his hair and pulled it back, then looked at Allan and grinned. "Do you know how to dance?"

Allan smiled. "I know some dancing. Judging from your music choice, though," he pondered as he stepped closer, glancing at the stereos starting up something with Spanish guitars. "What I know might... Not be exactly the type of dance you have in mind. You'll have to teach me. How do you know this kind of dance anyway?"

"School. And that was my intention," Tatsuya replied, holding out his hand. "Now, then. Follow my lead."

Flamenco wasn't exactly something Allan knew how to dance, but Tatsuya was doing his best to teach him. The music in the stereos changed after a while, and Tatsuya smirked. "Hmm, tango. Let's see." Allan looked at him curiously for a second before Tatsuya stepped closer and pulled him into his arms. Allan chuckled a bit but allowed it; while Tatsuya was a tiny bit shorter than him, Tatsuya also happened to have quite a lot of strength in his arms.

Something did occur to him after a bit of more dance practice, though, and he took a step back as instructed, then stepped closer again, finding himself in Tatsuya's arms and his partner bending him back slightly. "Quite the dancing," Allan commented. "Why am I the girl here, though?"

Tatsuya grinned. "Do you have the passion to hold me like this?" He questioned - right at the moment they both lost balance and ended up on the floor, with Allan on the bottom.

"...Ouch. I don't know, maybe?" Allan pondered. "Then again I might not have the passion the Meijin is after," he added with a chuckle. "Although..." He looked up at Tatsuya composing himself before he looked down at Allan with a grin as he straddled him. "I'm starting to guess the dance lesson is on hold right now, and the Meijin might be up to something else?"

"It just might be," Tatsuya replied as he leaned in for a kiss.


	5. Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wandering around PPSE, Tatsuya find a piano and tries it out a little.

The P.R. room he had wandered into had a piano in it, Tatsuya noted to himself as he looked around. It wasn't like anyone would've stopped him from entering; he was wearing a PPSE uniform, after all. The sunglasses and the overcoat he had left in his room today, in need of a short breather from the Meijin Kawaguchi act. Wandering around the PPSE headquarters had brought him here, and he noted that the place was empty. No wonder, he thought, as it was somewhat late in the evening.

He stepped next to the piano then ran his hand over the keys, softly pressing one and finding the sound pleasant. There was sheet music as well, and he picked it up to study it for a second before he sat down behind the piano.

His fingers moved over the keys, and he smiled to himself, quite happy to find himself still remembering how to play. It was a song he'd played before, and while he found himself quite out of practice, the song felt nostalgic.

"Gundam Unicorn. OYM-PF," a familiar voice stated.

"Ah..." Tatsuya's fingers on the keys stopped as he turned to look at the door, finding Allan standing there with the happiest smile on his face. "That's what the sheet music was for."

Allan took a few steps closer. "Amazing as always. I didn't know you can play!"

"Just a little, really," Tatsuya replied. "I'm not actually that good. Just, my father made me take music lessons when I was younger, and I can play a couple of instruments." He laughed as he saw Allan look at him all amazed. "But seriously. If I was made to learn to play a piano, what else do you think I'd decide to learn to play?"

There was something so very gentle in Allan's eyes as he looked at Tatsuya. "Gundam piano tracks. Of course. ...Would you play a little for me, Tatsuya?"

Tatsuya nodded and smiled as he turned back to the piano and began playing the song again from the start.


	6. Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too many damn mobages lately and I was out of ideas so let's make AraYuu suffer too.

This had to be the third time Tatsuya noticed Allan checking his phone today. Work related, he presumed, although as he happened to glance over, he caught the sight of silly SD Gundams on the screen. "SD Gundams? Hey, what's this?" Tatsuya wondered.

"This? Oh, some pointless mobile game to kill time," Allan replied, showing Tatsuya the game. "One of those non-punishing collection games where you take care of these little guys and give them tasks and such. It's not really much of a game, but it's surprisingly addicting. And it has cute tiny Gundams!" He pointed at the SD Nu Gundam that the screen reported to have returned from a mission. "Now if I have him find four more of those funnel parts, and I can get Hi-Nu and..."

Tatsuya laughed. "Sounds so completely pointless. What was the name of the game again?" He asked as he got out his own phone.

"SD Gunpla Collectors," Allan told him. "And yeah, it really is pointless," he agreed, showing Tatsuya the title screen of the game. "Tiny digital SD gunpla. But need to check on the little guys occasionally, so I can build more of them and have them added to the gunpla album!" He laughed then put the phone away and picked up whatever work file he had been going through. "Well them, let's get back to work."

It really sounded like such a silly game, but Tatsuya looked it up then hit the download button anyway. Maybe it would serve as commuting entertainment.


	7. Treasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatsuya brings home something interesting.

There was a sound of the door opening, and Allan, in the kitchen finishing dinner, glanced over. "Welcome home, Tatsuya..." He trailed off at that point, noticing Tatsuya dragging in a large cardboard box. "Wait, what's all that?" He questioned. "Hopefully not gunpla, because while new gunpla is great, we have too many again, and..."

"Not gunpla," Tatsuya quickly replied, stopping to take off his shoes before moving the box to the living room. "I happened by a used book store and noticed that they were getting rid of these. I just had to, after seeing what was there." He opened the box and picked up a magazine from it. "Take a look at this!"

He help up the thing, and Allan went closer to study it. The magazine looked ancient, though it was in reasonably good condition for something that seemed to be decades old. "Wait, what are these...?" He took the one Tatsuya offered him. "Gundam and plastic model magazines from... When, again?"

As he studied the magazine, Tatsuya picked up another one that looked slightly newer. "Anywhere from the 1980s to somewhere about ten years ago. Before Gunpla Battle was a thing, anyway. Either way, you don't see these very often these days. The few really old ones have the original Meijin's work in them! Where'd I put that one... Here, look!"

"Really?" Allan leaned in to look. The magazine itself appeared really old and the print quality looked horrible, not that it did anything to stop the excitement. The pictures on it were low quality as well, but the person holding a gunpla in the picture was definitely no other than the original Meijin Kawaguchi. "Whoa. Even the Gunpla Academy library didn't have stuff like this!" Allan admired the picture. "That model, it's one of the older..." He grinned widely as he looked at Tatsuya. "You found a true treasure, we should-"

That was about as far as they got, as Allan got interrupted by a timer going off in the kitchen. "Aah, dinner..." He composed himself. "All right, we eat first. Then we look at these. Adult priorities," he added with a chuckle. "Besides, you must be starving by now."

Tatsuya put the magazine down and nodded. "That I am. And I need to change clothes anyway," he replied. "These are ours now, so they’re not going anywhere. Gonna take a few good nights to go through all these."

Where they were going to put all those was another question, but neither of them was caring right now.


	8. Spring Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Allan and Tatsuya need to organize their apartment a bit.

The apartment had way too many boxes around - mostly gunpla and a lot of assorted things related to their work. There was a limit to how much they could keep, Allan and Tatsuya both had to admit. Some of it had to go.

“All right,” Tatsuya said, looking at the list he had made on his phone. “The extra unbuilt gunpla gets handed out as prizes in the workshops. The magazines outside the few we really want to keep go to the Gunpla Academy. The extra tools…”

At that particular point, Allan picked up a pair of nippers from behind the sofa and grinned. “How about we add them to the workshop box, give them to kids who don’t have their own, and let them keep them?” He suggested. “A good pair like these could make some starting out gunpla fan happy, and we definitely have the house full of these.”

“Good,” Tatsuya replied, adding that to his list. “Next up, the merchandise. Whatever we can’t keep here, we take to my house in Tokyo,” he pondered. “Enough space there, and Yana will happily take care of them.”

On the side, Allan had moved on to looking at a pile of assorted gunpla boxes. “What about these?” He wondered, looking at a box. “Assorted extra weapons… Hmm, and this one here has a half-built parts of Gundam Vidar…” Tatsuya put the phone away and came to look, and Allan opened another box. “And here’s more. Only partially used, from a few different kits. What do you think?”

“Kitbash workshop!” Tatsuya said, picking up what resembled an arm from a Zaku kit. “They can serve as examples, and we get to put them to good use.”

Allan’s expression turned excited in a heartbeat. “Amazing idea! I’m contacting the next event organizers about that first thing in the morning. We’ve definitely got more extra parts lying around, and I can get more from the Academy…”

With the two of them getting distracted with the idea, cleaning the apartment itself had to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes they probably do kitbash/customization workshops anyway, but for the sake of the fic let’s pretend one isn’t planned anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted something where to put all my pointless really short ideas, so this log happened.


End file.
